Such filters are known from German OS No. 3,520,139. The media which may be seen on page 5, paragraph 1 thereof can be filtered therewith. The working pressures lie between 5 and 16 bars and mainly between 6 and 10 rs. When such a filter is exhausted, the following procedure is adopted: Upstream of the feed connector and downstream of the outflow connector a shut-off element is provided which is arranged close to the feed connector and the outflow connector respectively. Thus the filter is isolated from the pressure in the further conduits. Now the further conduits are unscrewed from the feed connector and outflow connector respectively, the lid is opened and the filter is taken out. Then however fluid from the spaces between the feed connector and the preceding shut-off element and between the outflow connector and the subsequent shut-off element comes out and flows on to the lid. According to the fluid, this is irksome and/or dangerous. To this extent the exchange always involves cleaning work. Moreover, in the end zone of the outflow connector and of the feed connector seals are needed, for example in the form of O-rings with their counter-surfaces and groove incisions holding the O-rings.